


That Smile

by Skye



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Kegalesia doesn't like beautiful things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Playing off episode 31.

"That smile, it's beautiful!"

Kegalesia had been happy to hear that. But despite, or perhaps because, of her happiness, she knew that she had to brush it off, casually reject the offer of closeness. She then said, "Don't insult me, it's not beautiful at all," despite having figured out these humans' reverence for beauty.

But the yellow clad girl's enthusiasm toward Kegalesia didn't falter, and neither did her smile. Kegalesia didn't want to admit that she actually kind of enjoyed seeing that smile, and even less how excited she was that from Saki's eyes, her own smile was as pleasing.


End file.
